


Fifty shades of Oz

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parody, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless E.L James parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of Oz

“You want me to what?” said the blond, yet sometimes brown-haired lawyer to the billionaire.  
“Sign away your body and soul to me even though you’ve had sex before, and I prefer virgins,” said the devastatingly handsome billionaire who wore a suit that showed off his magnificent ass well.  
“Of course I will.”   
“You have dazzled me with your beauty and skills in the oral department,” sighed the billionaire happily.  
“Oh hang on..” said the lawyer.  
“What?”  
“There’s a clause about fisting.”  
“So?”  
“You want to stick a hand in my ass?”  
“Yeah. It will feel good, I promise.”  
“Oh alright then. “  
“You were supposed to be untouched by others than me. I’ve had to murder a football team of suitors.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to inconvenience you,” said the blond.  
“It’s fine. I like killing and it’s good exercise.”  
“You want me to eat you out in restaurants?”  
“Yes. Burns off calories.”  
“Good.”  
“Now sign my precious prag.. I mean my love..”  
“Sure,” said the non-virgin and signed.  
“Fine. Now get over here and we’ll fuck.”  
The blond moved sexily over to his billionaire boyfriend, and the rich man tied his little non-virgin up and fucked him hard in a very manly and fulfilling fashion.  
“Oh yeah, that’s good,” panted the blond happily.   
“Best you ever had,” said Keller.  
“Yes, yes,” said Toby as he got his ass pounded deeply by the man he loved.  
His inner goddess was ecstatic with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t hurt E.L James bank account, since her lousy story is a shitty rebranded Twilight fanfic anyhow. It didn’t hurt Stephenie Meyer either, though I wish it had.  
> It didn’t hurt Tom Fontana either, even though he broke my heart with the end of “Exeunt Omnes.”


End file.
